Celerium
Celerium – druga misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Jest to pierwsza misja odbywająca się w przyszłości. Gracz wciela się w niej w syna Alexa Masona – Davida "Sekcję" Masona. Na samym początku Mason razem z Harperem znajdują się na skarpie. Używając liny i specjalnych rękawic wskakują na półkę skalną, gdzie spotykają Salazara i Crosby'ego. Cała drużyna zakłada specjalne kombinezony do szybowania i po zbliżeniu się do celu, używają spadochronów, aby bezpiecznie wylądować. Po chwili natrafiają na patrol wroga uzbrojony w kamuflaż. Po wyeliminowaniu patrolu, bohaterowie idą dalej w stronę świątyni, gdzie natrafiają na zaciekły opór wroga. Po wyeliminowaniu ich, wchodzą do środka, kompleksu. Tam eliminując kolejne patrole wroga i m.in AGR. Po wyeliminowaniu ich docierają do Erika - naukowca, który pomagał w zminiaturyzowaniu broni, stworzonej przez Karmę. Po tym do budynku dostało się więcej wrogów. Oddział po zabiciu ich, udał się z naukowcem do pokoju, w którym Celerium było przechowywane. Chwilę po tym jak dał je Sekcji, został postrzelony przez najemnika w szyję i zginął. Bohaterowie wznowili walkę i po zabiciu wszystkich wrogów, spotkali się z drużyną ewakuacyjną, którą dowodził admirał Briggs. Po przekazaniu Celerium Briggsowi przez Masona, misja dobiega końca. Postacie * David Mason (grywalny) * Mike Harper * Javier Salazar * Crosby * Tommy Briggs * Erik Breighner (KIA) * Frank Woods (cutscenka) * Karma (wspomniana) * Raul Menendez (wspomniany) * Dyrektor FBI (wspomniany, nie żyje) Wyzwania *Zniszcz wrogi śmigłowiec, zanim wystartuje. *Zniszcz wyłączone wieżyczki strażnicze (x2). *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x4) jednym pociskiem z broni Titus. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x10), używając wieżyczki śmigłowca. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x10), używając kamuflażu optycznego. *Zniszcz wrogie AGR (x2), powodując eksplozję zbiorników z azotem. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x10), używając tarczy szturmowej. *Nie dopuść do zniszczenia AGR. *Zbierz dane wywiadowcze (x3). *100% przeżywalności. Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Po wylądowaniu spadochronem, można dostrzec rosnące konopie. *W tej misji znajduje się młot Thora - Mjolnir, zlokalizowany w jaskini niedaleko miejsca, w którym przebywają najemnicy. Aby Easter Egg włączyć, trzeba po cichu zakraść się do windy nie podnosząc alarmu, gdy Salazar powie, że ktoś włączył alarm, a Mason odpowie, że mają biometryczne czujniki, należy się wrócić do młota, gracz chwyci za młot i wyświetli się informacja "nie jesteś godny" jeśli gracz ma na wyposażeniu Titus-6, będzie miał on nieskończoną amunicję. Pokazane jest to na tym filmiku. *Gdy Mason weźmie kamizelkę taktyczną od razu ją ubiera i mówi, że technicy powinni to przebadać. Harper proponuje mu by ją ubrał, mimo, że zrobił to już wcześniej. Kamizelka też wyłącza się podczas wyreżyserowanych sekwencji, nie dotyczy to jednak odblokowywania broni specjalnej podczas których animacja jest pozbawiona przeźroczystości. Galeria Cordis Die Base Celerium BOII.png|Obserwacja bazy Cordis Die Swinging Celerium BOII.png|Harper i David na ścianie skalnej Gliding Celerium BOII.png|Lot w stronę bazy Temple Breaching Celerium BOII.png|Dotarcie do wrót świątyni Entering Celerium BOII.png|Wnętrze kompleksu Mike Harper interrogating Erik Breighner Celerium BOII.png|Harper przesłuchuje Erika Erik Breighner's death Celerium BOII.png|Śmierć Erika Ambush Celerium BOII.png|Walka z pomocą tarcz Briggs Burma.jpg|Briggs z żołnierzami Section&Celerium.jpeg|"Sekcja" trzymający Celerium en:Celerium (mission) Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II